Ashley Mayfield
'Early Life' Ashley is the only daughter of former NASCAR driver Jeremy Mayfield, in which Ashley is very close to in terms of a family relationship. All of Ashley's life, she wanted to be a race car driver, which she started racing go-karts when she was five years old. 'ARCA Racing Series Career' In 2010, Ashley was signed a developmental deal with Penske Racing and was slated to run in the ARCA Racing series for the 2010 season full time driving for Wallace-Waltrip Motorsports, where Ashley won two races and ended up winning the 2010 ARCA Racing Series Championship after beating Patrick Sheltra by 20 points. Ashley also won the Rookie of the Year for the 2010 season In the 2011 ARCA Racing Series, Ashley only won three races and finished second in the points behind championship winner Ty Dillon. 'NASCAR Camping World Truck Series Career' It was announced on March 3, 2012 that Ashley would be driving part time in the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series in the #19 Ram for Brad Keselowski Racing. It is still unknown in terms of what race that Ashley would be a part of in the Camping World Truck Series. It was announced on March 26, 2012 that Ashley would make her Camping World Truck Series debut during their second race of the 2012 season at Martinsville Speedway. During qualifying for the Kroger 200, Ashley managed to qualify for the pole position for the race. When the race ended, Ashley went on to win the race while leading 248 laps. The last time a rookie in the Truck Series had claimed the pole and went on to win the race was Summer Keselowski back at Daytona in 2001. She also set the record for most laps led in the Truck Series. For the Good Sam Roadside Assistance 200 at Rockingham Speedway, Ashley qualified fifth and went on to win the race. On April 21, 2012, it was announced that Ashley will attempt to race the full Truck Series schedule and will contend for the championship. Qualifying for the SFP 250, Ashley qualified twelfth. After the race, Ashley finished third. For the Truck race at Charlotte, Ashley qualified ninth. After the race, Ashley finished third. Ashley qualified on the pole for the Lucas Oil 200 at Dover and finished third. She qualified tenth for the WinStar World Casino 400 at Texas Motor Speedway and finished second. Ashley also qualified seventeenth for the UNOH 225 at Kentucky Speedway and finished second. Ashley qualified eighth for the American Ethanol 200 in Iowa where she finished second. Ashey had qualified fourth for the American Ethanol 225 at Chicagoland Speedway where she finished third. Ashley's Truck Series Record Key: races in bold indicate pole race '*' 'means season in progress 'NASCAR Nationwide Series Career On June 21, 2012, it was announced that Ashley would be driving the #12 Penske Racing Dodge in the Nationwide Series for the race at Road America instead of Summer because she's in Sonoma, California for the Cup race at Infineon. Ashley would also be driving the car when the Nationwide Series heads to Montreal. Ashley qualified eighth for the race at Road America. When the race was over, Ashley finished second. It was announced via NASCAR.com on July 4, 2012 that Ashley would be taking Denny Hamlin's place in the #18 Dollar General Toyota for Joe Gibbs racing in the Subway Jalepeno 250 at Daytona International Speedway. Ashley qualified eighth for the race. Ashley went on to win the race where she almost lost the lead to Summer. 'NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Career' Ashley made her Sprint Cup debut at the Coke Zero 400 at Daytona where she replaced AJ Allmendinger in the #12 Penske Racing Dodge where AJ had been suspended temporarily due to a failed drug test. Ashley had to start in the back of the field because of the driver change (the car which AJ had qualified before the suspension was set to start eighth). Ashley had finished the race in the 33rd position due to having the left rear tire cut down and spun on the track on lap 81 of the race. It's been also reported that Ashley would be in the #12 car next week at New Hampshire and possibly the races after that. On July 9, 2012, it was confirmed that Ashley will be in the #12 at New Hampshire. Ashley qualified twenty fourth for the Lenox Industrial Tools 301 at New Hampshire Motor Speedway. Ashley finished the race twenty second. On July 24, 2012 when it was announced that AJ would be indefinitely suspended because of his postive B test sample, it was also announced that Ashley would be in the #12 at the upcoming race at Indianapolis Motor Speedway and the following race at Pocono Raceway. Ashley's Sprint Cup Record Key: 'Races in '''bold '''indicate pole races '* 'means season in progress 'Personal Life Ashley is the only daughter of former NASCAR driver Jeremy Mayfield, in which Ashley is very close to in terms of a family relationship. Ever since Jeremy's suspension in May of 2009 due to failing a drug test in which people were accusing him of taking drugs (mainly Methamphedamines) Ashley had stood by her father's side, believing him over NASCAR in where because of Ashley's stance in the whole situation left Ashley's step-grandmother Lisa saying an accusation about Ashley was also taking Methamphedamines because Jeremy told her to, but NASCAR was doing nothing in terms of testing her for the substance. Ashley had immediately denied it and even allowed NASCAR to test her, but NASCAR hasn't capitalized on the moment to test her. Ashley is in a relationship with Austin Dillon Family Members: Jeremy Mayfield (father), Shauna Mayfield (mother) 'Twitter Account' Ashley's Twitter account is @AshleyMayfield19. She mainly uses it for updates. Category:Racing OC's